


Dirty Paws

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Monsters, One Shot, Oviposition, Porn With Plot, hello monsterfucking my old friend, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dimitri finds a monster on the way to Garreg Mach. It follows him back.--KM Fill for Dimitri and monster!Glenn.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Glenn Fraldarius
Comments: 7
Kudos: 93
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	Dirty Paws

**Author's Note:**

> This is a KM fill for the following prompt:
> 
> Glenn finds Dimitri during the timeskip, except neither of them are as the other remembers. Twsitd (or something else?) have made Glenn into a literal monster, and now he's looking for a mate. By the time the rest of the Blue Lions show up for their reunion, Dimitri's been bred so full he can barely stand.
> 
> \+ go wild with Glenn's monstrous characteristics (wings? teeth? claws? scales? fur? YES)  
> ++ he gets very protective of Dimitri, and Dimitri becomes very protective of him in turn, whether or not he realises who the creature actually is  
> +++ being shown love and affection by Glenn helps to ground Dimitri again  
> ++++ bonus points for oviposition
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

They meet when Dimitri is making the long journey back from Fhirdiad to Garreg Mach, having decided to leave the slums and formally start his quest to place Edelgard’s head on the gates of Enbarr.

He’s in the woods somewhere - Charon, perhaps? - woods that lie at the foot of mountains, with little more civilization than a small village for miles around. For a while, he can’t hear anything at all. The silence is blissful. When was the last time he didn’t hear anything at all, anyway? His head is usually filled with the voices of those from his past, telling him to take his revenge, to avenge him like they deserve. His ghosts never seemed to truly rest, even when he tried to get them to do so. His missing eye was proof enough of that.

He tells himself that until they do, he doesn’t deserve rest either. Maybe he never did. 

He continues on like this for some time, ignoring the sound of leaves crunching behind him. It’s easy to tune out the labored breaths, the sniffs, any other noises that might have normally caught his attention. 

And then, it makes enough noise to attract his attention, in the form of a low growl. 

He turns around, hand on his lance, only to be confronted by a monster easily twice his size. The fur covering the body of the beast is dark as the night sky. The maw of the beast could easily rend him limb from limb. It’s so close.

It doesn’t strike him. Instead, it rears up on its haunches, sitting there and staring at him. When he looks up, something strikes him, but he cannot tell if it is fear or awe.

Those amber eyes gaze back at him, hazy but familiar. Where has he seen those eyes before? He can’t quite place it, but looking at them for too long makes his breath quicken, his eyes widen --.

A voice - Lambert’s? - speaks. Strike it down.

He grips his lance, lowers the point to the soft fur of its exposed throat, prepares to thrust it in, only for someone else to butt in. He’s confused by the lack of unison in his head. 

He means you no harm. Leave him be. 

He can’t tell who is speaking this time, but it’s convincing enough to make him lower his weapon and turn around. He walks further into the forest, his feet carrying him towards Garreg Mach of his own accord. 

For some goddess-forsaken reason, the monster follows him. Worse, he doesn’t mind. He’s a beast, just as Dimitri is. They’re not quite a pack, but perhaps they’ll make a good pair.

\--

At first, he’s reluctant to talk. There’s no point in telling a beast your story, when you’re a walking corpse. But this is the first thing he’s come into contact with in months that he’s absolutely sure isn’t a spy from the Empire, coming to make sure he doesn’t escape his sentence again. 

The journey to the monastery is long. Strangely, however, there aren’t as many soldiers on the road as he expected. It’s not absent of people, but the empire’s presence is scarce. Perhaps that’s a consequence of the fact that he's stuck to places where he and his companion can't be seen.

Though the voices in his head are never silent, he feels like speaking to his new companion instead. Some of them chide him for it, while some (and one in particular, Glenn) encourage him. 

They’re lounging on a hill when he reveals that he’s the old crown prince of Faerghus, and that he never intends on coming back. His tone is final and absolute. His jaw clenches slightly as he speaks, as if he’s reopened an old wound. He’s looking off into the distance, and he can’t see how wide his companion’s eyes get when he says this. 

This is when he learns the creature can talk. It turns to him, those damned eyes looking right at him, digging into places that he doesn’t want anyone to see. It makes him feel even more disgusting than he already does. 

“You’re still a prince to me. I don’t think you ever stopped being one.” His voice is deep, but familiar. Where has he heard it before? His mind feels too fogged in to be able to tell. 

He takes a while to respond to the monster’s comment. One of his ghosts helpfully reminds him that this is a distraction from his real goal. He knows his place. His voice is dry and bitter. when he speaks again.

“To call me such a thing is to mock me.”

“I don’t think paying my respects to you is mocking.” Something in his tone is wistful. 

They sit in silence for a while. He doesn’t pick up on how the monster seems almost saddened afterwards, his pace slower and eyes downcast. 

Over time, the beast takes to calling him his little prince. Dimitri feels bile rise in his throat when he hears it. 

\--

A few more weeks pass. Garreg Mach is within their sight, lying high above the rest of their surroundings. By now, he’s getting used to being the monster’s little prince, even if that’s an empty title. 

After that confession, they begin to talk more frequently. Silent walks turn into lively conversations - or, as lively as someone like Dimitri could be. They engage in debate, discuss the war, and other things of the sort. One thing leads to another, and a certain shadowy group becomes the subject of their discussion. 

Dimitri tells him everything he knows - about Edelgard, the dagger, the men he saw in the flames of Duscur. To his surprise, the monster nods, seeming to agree with everything he’s said. 

“Ah. I think I know who you’re talking about. They… well, they were the people who made me like this.”

His eyes blow wide, looking at him with shock. “You weren’t always…”

“Believe it or not, I was once as human as you were.”

He believes that he was once human. The second part, however, is entirely up for debate. He scoffs. “I’m nothing but a boar on his hind legs.”

Another sad look from the beast. “Who told you that?”

He doesn’t want to meet his eyes when he asks. “An old friend. Or at least, they were once.”

The beast grows silent, and says nothing more on the subject. There are other things to discuss.

\-- 

The two of them make a home in the monastery together. 

The monster is the first one to warn him if there’s thieves, burglars, or soldiers of any kind. It’s not uncommon for Dimitri to wake and make his daily rounds, only to find the body of some new unfortunate gracing the path. 

He’ll fight battles backed against his side, holding his lance out to strike down whoever would hurt them. It’s strange to think that he once held the same lance at his throat. 

He could never think of hurting him like that now. They’re too close. He’s the only one since Dedue who has been there for him unconditionally. Even on his worst days, filled with ghosts and muttered promises to cleave her head from her body, the monster remains by his side. 

At the end of the day, they come back to the cathedral, sleeping on opposite sides. The beast always insists on taking the front, near the entrance. It’s to protect you from harm, he says. Dimitri can almost believe it by now.

His head rests on his front paws as he stares at him from across the way. He’s got a nest, back there, built with whatever fabrics and soft objects he’s managed to scrounge up around here. 

“I don’t like seeing you alone like that. Come here.”

“I am fine as is.” He rests against a pew

“I don’t think you realize who has the upper hand here.” There’s a dangerous glint in his eyes as he trots over to Dimitri, his mouth just ever so slightly open. Dimitri can’t help but stare at his mouth a little, examine his sharp teeth. What is he going to -

“I- unhand me!” He wriggles in the monster’s grasp.

The beast’s voice is slightly muffled by having Dimitri in his mouth. “No can do, little prince. You’re coming with me tonight.” 

He can’t do anything like this, even with his crest. Or maybe he doesn’t want to. It’s hard to tell, now. They’ve become so close, after all. Maybe being protected by someone else would be nice, for once. 

In the end, he rationalizes it as being more prepared for an ambush by thieves. If the two of them are together already, there won’t be any time wasted walking to one another. It’s a weak excuse, truly, but it’s enough to silence any complaints from Lambert and the others. 

After so many months together, it feels natural to do this, to fall into the nest of thieve’s clothing and broken banners and pillows from dorms long since vacated. It’s a nest of their making, stained with blood and sweat and other things, and somehow, it fits him.

The ghosts are quieter when his monster is curled around him, his front legs swung around Dimitri and a paw resting on his chest. The monster’s tail is curled between his legs. Most of all, Dimitri notices how warm he is. Has he always been like this?

His rest is deep, and dreamless. It’s the most soundly he’s slept in years. 

\--

In time, the beast tells all, too. They’re cuddling in the nest in the cathedral again, just like every other night these days, when the monster opens his mouth to speak. His voice is wavering ever so slightly.

“Dima, I… have not been entirely honest with you.”

He hasn’t heard anyone use that nickname in years. Not since before the war. Before the academy. Before the tragedy, even. Hell, the last person he heard it from was…

He stills in the monster’s grasp. There’s no way it could possibly be -

He died when -

But it’s the only possibility. That was the last time he’d seen eyes just that shade of brown, and now he realized that the color of his fur, Glenn’s fur, was that distinct Fraldarius blue. No wonder he’s been so gentle, so kind to him, so protective this whole time. No wonder he was so insistent on calling Dimitri a prince, even when he didn’t believe himself to be one.

Glenn starts to explain, but he almost tunes it out. He doesn’t need to hear the explanation of how this came to be; sometimes, it’s enough to just accept that something good has happened.

When he’s done speaking, he looks back at Glenn, and nods. “I understand.”

Glenn laughs, and his mouth curls into a smile. “You really are stubborn, and far too kind for your own good. Even when you’re like this. Somehow.”

Dimitri inches upward, putting himself face to face with him. “There’s something I need to do, too.”

Glenn’s voice suddenly goes very, very quiet. “Yeah?”

“Can I?”

“I’d be a fool to stop you.”

Dimitri places a kiss right on his snout. Glenn tries to return it the best he can. It’s awkward, mismatched at times - but both of them know this is exactly what they want.

The Glenn in his head stops speaking, replaced by the voice of the monster in front of him - Glenn, all along.

\--

The months go by without much incident, save for the usual problems with imperial soldiers and petty thieves. The voices that had once been a cacophony in his ears dimmed to a small whisper, and he rarely saw his ghosts at all. He’s not healed, but he’s not quite as broken as he used to be. 

Today is different. After a while can’t ignore the way Glenn’s spent all day in the cathedral, whimpering like a sick dog. He’s curled up in their nest, trying to hide himself away. 

Dimitri approaches him, a slight pout on his face.

“Are you sick, Glenn? If so, allow me to assist you. I’m sure there are herbal stores in Manuela’s old offic-”

Glenn cuts him off before he can continue speaking. “Don’t bullshit me, little prince. I know this isn’t something you’d want to deal with. Go hunting.” His voice is rough, and it sounds more like the sarcastic, brash Glenn that he knew as a child. If he wants him to go away this badly, there must be a reason for it. 

“All I want is to help you. Nothing more.”

He looks away, his gaze averted from Dimitri’s, and shifts a little in his nest. Why was he so averse to this? Months of helping Dimitri - of insisting that he take care of every problem that came their way, and he wouldn’t allow him to return the favor?

After a few beats of silence, he sighs.

“In this form, I have to - hnn - mate, on occasion. I haven’t found a partner in some time.”

“Glenn.”

“Look, the urge will go away in some time. You can sleep in a dorm. Don’t worry.” His assurances don’t stop Dimitri from seeing the hungry look in Glenn’s eyes, or the way his tongue slightly lolls out of his mouth. It doesn’t stop him from hearing his labored breaths, or the whines that he makes when he moves even slightly. 

He hadn’t looked down just yet, but something drew his eyes to between the monster’s legs, slightly spread. Now, he can see Glenn’s cock, slightly out of its sheath, red and larger than anything he’d seen before. His knees feel weak at the sight of it. His tongue darts out from between his lips, wetting the bottom one. His mouth waters slightly.

He’s never really indulged himself in pleasures like this before. He was a busy student, then, and when the war broke out, his mind was far too consumed with thoughts of revenge to ever consider taking a partner.  
But Glenn? He trusts Glenn with his life, his affections, every thought he’s ever had. They’ve both changed, but somehow, he’s comfortable with this. 

And he cannot deny that he hasn’t thought about something like this before, not after they shared that kiss. Not after the kisses they’ve shared since, chaste as they were. 

Glenn notices where his gaze has gone remarkably quickly. “Look. I don’t want to make you participate in anything you don’t want to do.”

Dimitri cocks an eyebrow upward. “And if I do?”

He goes silent again, huffing slightly. “I wouldn’t stop you.”

Dimitri looks at him, and nods.They both know where this is going. 

He gets down on his knees, nearly crawls to where he’s spread lazily out in their nest. From here, it’s slicker, more pronounced, and incredibly inviting. He knows he shouldn’t be reacting like this to something so inhuman, but he can’t help but want it. Or really, he wants Glenn.

Gently, he begins to coax it out of the sheath. He’s always thought that Glenn was warm, but it’s nothing compared to what he’s holding. It pulses in his hands. He knows that he might not be able to fit the whole thing, even with how large he is. It’ll burn him up from the inside out. 

The thought makes him shiver.

Meanwhile, Glenn is trying to hold back the chuffing sounds he’s beginning to make as Dimitri holds him in his hands. 

Dimitri looks back up at him, though his hands don’t stop their ministrations. “You’re not a knight anymore. You don’t have to pretend to be unaffected.”

“Mmm. But I’m trying to keep my dignity intact, Dima.”

Dignity? The two of them don't need dignity, not really. They're both alone, here. But Dimitri holds his tongue on that. His mouth could be put to better use than arguing with Glenn over this.

Speaking of Glenn, and his own mouth- back to the task at hand. He's still running his hands up and down the shaft at a slow, steady pace. It's emerging from the sheath in due time. As he goes, his hands become slick with precum. It helps, really. Now he's able to go a little faster, his pace picking up slightly and going nearer to the head of his cock when he feels like it.

He can hear Glenn getting a little more noisy above him.

"Feels - nn - good. Don't stop." 

Well, Dimitri had no plans of doing that, but the way that Glenn sounds - his voice low, husky, and debauched - certainly encourages him. His own mouth is watering again now that Glenn's cock is fully unsheathed. He knows it'll eventually end up inside him, but why not have some fun with this first?

As such, he lowers his lips to the head. He knows he won't be able to put the whole thing inside his mouth, but it doesn't stop him from trying rather enthusiastically. He presses a kiss to the head - almost romantic, really - and then opens his mouth slightly wider, taking it one bit at a time.

Before long, his jaw begins to ache. 

Glenn tastes sweet, almost, and the flavor, along with the knowledge that this is his, all his, makes him start to tent a little in his smallclothes. His motions are consistent, caring, almost, and he's sure that this isn't how beasts would usually fuck. But he cares for Glenn, and he wishes to show him that. 

"I didn't know you had such a talent for sucking dick. I certainly don't mind it.”

The idea that he's good at this sends a shock of arousal downwards. He can't possibly be getting this close already. Can he?

"Dima... you're so good.. so perfect for me."

The praise makes him moan around Glenn's cock. He could sob, really. He can’t take any more than just past the head, but that’s enough to make his mouth feel full. He’s incredibly aware of how tight his pants are by now, and pops off for a second to take his clothing off. Glenn whines when he stops, but he knows he needs to do this. 

The moment he’s tossed his clothing aside, he tries to go back to his task. Not so. It seems his companion has other plans.

Glenn growls. “Enough of this. I need to-”

Suddenly, Dimitri feels himself pushed downward, stuck under Glenn’s weight, and he’s pressed flush against his chest. He can feel Glenn trying to find his entrance, and in an effort to help, he pushes back against him. His own cock is hard against his stomach, leaving a slick patch of precome. 

After one, two, three failed attempts to enter him, Glenn eventually succeeds. Dimitri gasps, the burn and stretch making him go limp. He can barely keep his hands and knees from buckling underneath him. Glenn doesn’t even make an effort to ease it inside of him, choosing instead to bottom out inside him. He ruts into him, with each motion making Dimitri feel completely full. 

When he looks down between his legs, his breath catches. It’s hypnotic to watch the bulge move in and out of him. He can practically feel Glenn’s cock in his throat when he moves, fast but rhythmic. He’s usually rather quiet, but he can’t help as he moans underneath him, babbling about how good this all feels and how he wants Glenn to use him. He’s rewarded with a snap of Glenn’s hips, forcing his cock as deep inside of Dimitri as it will go. 

All the while, Glenn never stops with the praise. His voice feels honeyed as he speaks, lost to the haze of his own orgasm. ‘My little prince… my perfect mate… so good for me…”

Just as he’s about to move his hand to try and stimulate himself (even though he feels that like this, he might be able to come completely untouched), he feels Glenn swell up inside of him. He feel so warm when Glenn spills, and he starts to cry, just a little, from how good it feels.

He can feel his stomach growing like this, pulled taut by the seed unloaded inside him. He manages to move a hand to feel over the swell. It feels warm, so warm, and he’s ready to pull off and almost fall asleep when he hears Glenn whimper from above him, and forces him onto the ground once again. 

“There’s… one more thing... “

Somehow, Dimitri can feel him expanding again, and he doesn’t know what’s happening now. Wasn’t it supposed to be over after-

The moment he feels the first egg pass inside of him (That’s what it must be, right?) he realizes that this is what Glenn was alluding to earlier, the thing that he wouldn’t want to be involved in. He also realizes that Glenn is wrong. In fact, this is exactly what he wants. 

One, two, three - he loses count of how many there are fairly quickly. He barely even realizes that he’s cum himself, somewhere in the middle of the whole thing. It lies in a puddle on the fabric beneath him. His belly feels overfull, in the kind of way that makes Dimitri utterly blissed out. 

Glenn moves off him fairly quickly after he’s done depositing the last egg, but doesn’t leave Dimitri’s side. Instead, he rolls Dimitri back upright, his grip gentle as always, and then curls up around him, his head in Dimitri’s lap.

He really is his mate now. He has a vague, passing thought about how debauched and far gone he must look, so bred up and full of Glenn’s brood, but he doesn’t mind one bit. He relaxes against Glenn, one of his hands settled on the top of his head, idly running through the fur there. 

They sit in silence for a few more moments before Glenn speaks up.

“Ah, I… I hope that was alright for you. Thank you for the assistance, I-”

Dimitri cuts him off with a kiss to the top of his head. “Don’t apologize. I enjoyed it quite a bit, Glenn.”

A satisfied chuff. “Alright then, Dima.”

The two of them fall asleep together, and Dimitri’s last thought is that he feels exceptionally lucky to have found him in the woods, all those months ago.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a kudos or comment if u enjoyed!


End file.
